Missing in Action
by kokokringles
Summary: Plot credit goes to ZaneWalker. What if Zane didn't make it on Flame in time and fell down with Lloyd's tree house? A what if for episode two "Home".


**Plot line credit goes to ZaneWalker**

**I had fun writing this especially the...NVERMIND! If you read the a/n at the end you'll see what writing this made this so fun.**

* * *

Zane made sure his brothers made it to the dragon and was about to jump himself but he heard the rope snap and down went tree house.

The ninja, Sensei and Nya were going through the wood looking for Zane, "Zane! Zane!" Kai said digging through the wood, "We must hurry, the monastery is unguarded." Sensei said.  
"I think one of us should go back." Jay said and stopping digging through the wood.  
Sensei nodded, "Yes. Nya, we will take the dragon back to the monastery." Nya got up and jumped on Flame, "We'll come back as soon as we can." she said, "You'd better." Kai mumbled under his breath

* * *

**Line break sponsored by me and my sister's Siberian Huskies, Rebel and Dixie :D (like the pun?) I just realized something...my dad can use nunchucks, my brother can use a sword, my mom can use a scythe, my sister makes shurikins with our LEGOs and my dad's phone thinks his name is "Jay"...WE WERE DESTINED TO WATCH NINJAGO! Or my whole life has been a conspiracy!**

* * *

Nya and Sensei arrived at the monastery to find it blazing. Nya ran to let the dragons out, "Shard, put this out!" she yelled at Zane's dragon. The dragon put the fire out and it looked like a frozen wasteland, "They stole their staff back." Sensei observed.  
"We should get back." Nya suggested and the duo rode Flame back to where the ninja were still looking for Zane with the three other dragons behind them.

Jay looked up when Sensei and Nya came with the dragons, "What happened?" he asked, "The serpentine burned the monastery down." Sensei answered, "WHAT?!" everyone screamed at the same time.

Kai pulled Zane's shuriken out of the rubble, "Zane. Where are you?" he whispered and a small tear ran down his cheek, "GUYS!" Cole called and Kai looked up, "I FOUND ZANE!" he jumped up and sprinted to Cole.

"What are you waiting for? Help me pull him out!" Cole said and the boys pulled Zane up, "He's unconscious." Jay pointed out.

Cole felt for Zane's pulse (Doctor Julien gave Zane a pulse) "He's alive but his pulse is very slow." he reported, "Well take him to a hospital!" Kai practically yelled.

* * *

**Line break sponsored by Jay Walker**

* * *

The ninja got Zane to a hospital where Kai was pacing the floor in the waiting area, "Kai, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Jay snapped, "You mean more nervous than you already are?" Cole asked, "Yeah. That."

The nurse came out and told them they could see Zane and everyone ran to his room at top speed where Zane was laying in bed, "Is he dead?" Jay asked, "No." Nya replied then Zane's eyes fluttered open, "HE'S AWAKE!" Jay screamed making everyone shush him before they were kicked out.

"We're so happy you're okay." Nya smiled, "I am too." Zane agreed then the doctor walked in, "I have some good and bad news for you're friend." he said, "What?" Cole asked, "The good news is the he is going to be just fine." the doctor answered, "What's the bad news?" Kai asked, "He will have to stay here for a few more days then have plenty of bed rest for the next two weeks." the doctor replied.

"Two weeks?! We can't handle an eight-year old brat and a tribe of serpentine by ourselves for two weeks!" Jay exclaimed, "Well you're gonna have to." the doctor replied.

"Wait, how can Zane have bed rest if the serpentine burned our home down?" Nya asked, Zane pointed to a brown bird, "Look! There's the falcon I followed that showed my Lloyd's tree house!" Kai looked at it, "That bird's already caused enough problems." he snapped, "Maybe we should follow it just in case." Jay suggested, "If you want you can stay behind but me and Jay are following it." Cole said and the two ninja ran out the door.

* * *

**Line break sponsored by ZaneWalker**

* * *

Cole and Jay followed the falcon on their dragons and came across a dragon-themed ship, "It looks abandon." Jay said then landed Wisp.  
"Should we check it out?" Jay asked when Cole jumped off Rocky, "What else do we have to do?" Cole answered and walked to the ship which was surprisingly clean. Sure it needed some major work but it wasn't too dusty and had no cobwebs, "Probably because not even a spider would come here." Jay suggested.

"I guess we found our new home." Cole said happily, "Let's get back to the hospital and surprise the others!" Jay bounced around excitedly, "We could surprise Zane and I could cook him dinner!" Cole replied, "NO! If you cook Zane dinner he'll have to go back to the hospital and we'd have an even bigger bill than we already have." Jay responded, "It's not THAT bad." Cole responded.

* * *

**Line break sponsored by Sensei Wu**

* * *

Jay and Cole led everyone to the ship that night at around eight, "Where are we going?" Kai asked, "If you followed the falcon you'd know!" Jay teased.

"We're here!" Cole announced and jumped off Rocky, "A dragon-themed ship?" Nya asked, "Pretty cool, huh? Welcome to our new home!" Jay announced proudly.

* * *

**Line break sponsored by Lloyd Garmadon**

* * *

The day arrived to pick Zane up from the hospital and the surprised him with the ship they decided to call "Destiny's Bounty" and the weeks Zane was resting Lloyd and the serpentine had lay low but when the weeks were over Sensei burst into the boys' room, "Since Zane is better you're lesson today will be chores!"

"Chores?!" the boys asked simultaneously...

* * *

**My favorite part in writing this was the line breaks and their sponsor. That was really fun.**

**I DO NOT take credit for the plot of the story, all that goes to ZaneWalker and I thank her for this idea.**

**If you want you can suggest a story and I'll see what I can do. You don't need an account to suggest story ideas ;)**

**Daylight savings begins and God bless!**


End file.
